Birthday Surprise
by Kimmy0805
Summary: Emma learns of many of her friends secrets. She finds herself in a difficult situation and Daniel does NOT make it better. Some old characters are brought back and everyone gets a little something out of the weekend birthday bash.
1. Mountains

My 15th birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to do. My dad used to help me plan a big birthday bash with a theme, but I thought I was starting to get to old for that. Last year my dad ordered a bouncy house. Urgg dads. I decided to ask my BFF Andi.

"What should I do for my birthday this year?"

"Princesses?" Andi laughed after saying that line.

"Seriously. This is my first birthday actually dating Daniel. I don't wanna look like a total goof. Again."

"Fine. Oooh how about-" I cut Andi off.

"No zombies or aliens or zombies. I repeat no zombies!"

"I was gonna say camping."

"Hmm. Maybe, I would need to check with my dad..."

"NO!"

"Why not. We're gonna need a chaperone."

"Umm" *Gasp* "Lily."

"I don't know my dad might not approve..."

"Then don't tell him. Say you're spending the weekend at my house."

"Fine." I got all giggly inside and excited.

We designed the invitations. They were lime green with silver glitter all around the edges. In the center, using black sharpie I wrote, 'You're Invited to Emma's Birthday Camping Trip'. Then on the back in blue glitter I wrote, 'March 26 - 28... For more details call me.' The next day at school I gave them out. I invited only my closest friends. Daniel, Andi, Diego, Tony, Mac, Gigi, Maddie, Sophie, Katie, and Jax. I mailed Tony and Mac's express and added a note saying:

"RSVP ASAP. Call me for all details. Please come we all miss you." -Emma xoxo

I know, I wasn't quite sure about inviting the Panthers, but Maddie and I have actually been kind of getting along, plus I think Diego likes her.

During 5th period my dad -I mean Principal Alonzo- called me down to his office. I swung the door open and said "Hey da- Principal Alonzo, what can I do for you." I didn't know another student was in his office, as usual.

"I need to talk to you once I finish up here." my dad continued to the other student "Saturday school. You can't seriously be failing a class this time of the year. Do you want to graduate? Back to class." When he walked out I noticed it was Jax.

"Hey, how come you didn't just use magic to get outta that."

"It's just one Saturday, besides I don't need to cheat. I can be-"

"I know, just as good as Daniel. But now this causes a problem." I said just as my dad opened the door to his office.

"What's a problem?" My dad asked.

"Oh nothing." I said to my dad. He gestured me into his room. As I was walking a turned around and mouth-worded "talk to you later" to Jax. He nodded and walked away. I was wondering what I was doing in my dad's office after Jax when he got Saturday school.

"So, what's up dad?"

"I found this in the hallway." He pulled out an invitation for my birthday party.

"How'd you get that! I mean, it must be another Emma at this school..."

"Really, that just happens to have the same birthday as you and loves glitter?"

"Yeah."

"Emma you can still have the camping trip." "Yes!" "But."

"But what?"

"I'm coming."

"What! Noooo."

"You need adult supervision." I thought back to what Andi said.

"...Lily's coming!"

"I don't consider her the best role model for you."

"She's an adult..."

"Still... I am coming. That's the final word."

"But-"

"No."

"Coach Julio." There was a long silence where my dad just gave me 'the look' and stared me staright in the eyes.

"Fine. But I have to talk to both of them to make sure that you're not just lying and that they are confortable hanging out with you guys for Saturday."

"Okay, just give me til the end of the day."

"No, they are coming down now."

"But dad..."

"And I want to see your invitation list."

"Whyyyy."

"I don't want certain people coming." Then I gave my dad the look and said Daniel's not coming. He stuck out his hand waiting for the list. Luckily I prepared for this. I had a fake list with only the girls names on it. I handed it to him and ran out the door. I went to Coach Julio first because it would be harder to convince him than Lily. Besides, Lily always has my back.

**Andi's POV**

Why is Emma running over to the pool? She's talking to Coach Julio? Why is she so out of breath? She seems super paniced... I finished this lap then hopped out of the pool. I pulled the cap off my head and glided over to Emma. "Hey, why were you talking to Coach?"

"He's being one of our adult supervisors."

"What! Why! he's so strict."

"He sure doesn't seem it, besides would you rather my dad tag along?"

"Why would your dad be- Ohhh you cracked and told him."

"NO! I... dropped an invite in the hall." I said very quietly.

"What! Whos?"

"Yours..."

"Damn those were cute, they were my favorite color."

"And I put a zombie sticker on it."

"Ahh." She gave me a hug. Then jumped off realizing she was wet.

"Andi! Back in the pool! It's swim practice not socializing hour." Coach Julio yelled from the lifeguard tower.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I shoved my cap back on my head and leaped back into the pool.

**Lily's POV**

Slam! I jumped out of my seat as my door slammed open. "Sorry." I heard Emma say. I just shut the door and looked at her. "Well?... Why'd you come to see me." Just then my phone rang. I held up my finger to Emma. "I have to go to your dad's office I'll be right back."

"That's what this is about!"

"What. Am I getting fired?"

"No." She shook her head. "I need you to chaperone my birthday party this weekend, we're going camping and I kinda already told my dad you were coming cause I figured you would. Anyways will you?"

"I don't know Emma..."

"Coach Julio's coming..." Emma said with a big smile growing on her face.

"He is!? I mean, okay. I guess I should go to make sure you and Jax keep your heads on straight."

"Oh and can I wait here and ask you something when you get back."

"Fine."

The long trip to the office was quite a hike across the school. I got there at the same time as Julio.

"Oh hi."

"After you..." We entered 's office and both knew exactly why we were there.

"So about Emma's birthday I was wondering-"

"Yep" "Yea" "We can handle it" "I'm goin" It just kinda came out jumbled, both of us talking a the same time.

"Oh. Um I guess that was all, so you may get back to your jobs.

**Emma's POV**

Lily just closed the door and I burst out saying, "Is there a way to give someone your powers?"

"What! You're not thinking of doing that are you?"

"NO! It's for a, future reference, if I ever needed to take someone's powers and put them in someone else."

"Oh yeah here its just this."

"Really?!"

"No Emma, what is really going on."

"Well is there a spell for it?"

"Yes, but I'm not just giving it to you."

"Okay so Maddie's powers landed into her mom. She doesn't know they landed on her mom but I do and I think Maddie deserves to have them back."

"Maddie is an evil witch."

"Not anymore. Ever since Diego has been hanging out with her she's been way nicer to everyone."

"Still, it's not worth taking the chance."

"But it's okay for Pelt to use her powers on my dad to make him fall deeply in love with her?!"

"She did that?!"

"Yes and I think Maddie deserves them a lot more than her mom. Besides, she pretty much only uses it on clothes and shoes."

"Fine." Lily picked up a piece of paper and wrote the spell. "You have the have the two people touching and you have to pull the powers from Pelt and drag them into Maddie. But I still don't think this is the best idea."

"Thanks LIly, you're the best!" I hugged her and was dashing out the room when I heard her say, "Wait! Emma. You have to be careful. If they stop touching, then she will lose her powers forever."

"I'll be careful." I sprinted right to Maddie and told her my plan to get her powers back.

**Jax's POV**

"Hey Emma what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh here, see for yourself." She pulled out a card from her bag and handed it to me.

"Ohhh. That's why you didn't want me choosing Saturday school over summer school."

"What! That was your option? How many classes are you failing?!"

"None... anymore. See ya later." I cast a spell to raise my grades to average. "Hey, you wanna go do something fun?"

"But we still have 2 classes left today. We can't just ditch. Plus I've gotta finish passing these out."

"Lemme see them." She handed me the cards. I shuffled though them to see Daniel's name with a heart. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and kept looking to see who was going. I cast a spell sending all the invited to their lockers. Then stuck mine in my pocket. "Now, let's go."

"I'm not skipping class."

"Come on."

"Fine." She grabbed my hand. I saw Daniel come around the corner right before I cast the spell.

"You idiot" Emma slpped me right across the face. "Daniel probably saw that!"

"Shhh.. Look around" I whispered.

"Wow." We were on the top of a mountain reading to snowboard down the hill.

"I used to come here all the time when I was little. You know, just get everything off my mind."

Emma looked at me with a cute, simpathetic look.

"There is one thing I have that Daniel doesn't and never will, magic." Apparently I actually said that out loud.

"What?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at her right in her big brown eyes.

"I thought I just heard you say something. Something a little misleading."

"What? Let's go!" I shuffled forward and started down the mountain.

**Emma's POV**

If he just said what I think he said then, I think I have a problem.


	2. White Shuttered Doors

**Sorry about all my other short chapters lately, for other fanfics... I'll make this one longer. =)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way

_Previously: "I was gonna say camping." "Lily" "Coach Julio" I told Maddie my plan to get her powers back. "Lets go." "Daniel might've seen that!" "There's one thing I have that Daniel never will, magic." "If he just said what I think he said then, I think I have a problem."_

**Maddie's POV**

"So? How's this gonna work again?"

"I'm gonna use my magic to make a loud noise, you scream ouch. Your mom will rush upstairs to check on you. You have to keep your mom touching you and I'll cast a spell to get you your powers back."

"Okay great. Let's do this." I just started to walk up to my room with Emma when I stopped. "Wait, I don't owe you anything right? And how do I know that you are really helping me?"

"Because we trust each other."

"Right. Sorry, I'm still not used to this whole 'trusting the girl who stole Daniel from me' thing."

"You're still on that? Me and Daniel happened, I didn't do it on purpose to hurt you."

"Fine. Just come on." I pouted up to my room and sat on the floor. I knew Emma was helping me for free, but I didn't know why. Something must've happened and she doesn't want me to know. I'm gonna figure out exactly what Emma is hiding and I am going to tell EVERYONE.

I heard the bang. I threw my heel across the room and held my ankle. The footsteps were hurried up the stairs. "Maddiewinkie, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think so." I acted dizzy. "Emma shoved me and I fell on my ankle."

"No I didn't..." Emma gave me the look.

"EMMA!" I shouted.

"Maddiewinkie, I'm going to get an icepack." I looked at Emma, she was shaking her head and mouhtwording something that looked like 'no'. "Mom! No! Emma will go get one, I want you to be with me." I grabbed her hand and Emma began wording the words to the spell. "What's with you Maddiewinkie, you're acting kinda funny." She tried to pull her hand away from mine, but I held tight and looked over at Emma. Emma nodded her head as if to say, let go. "You know mom? My ankle is feeling a LOT better... see?" I hopped up right onto my feet. "So you can go now."

"Um okay?"

The second my mom left the room Emma said, "Did it work?"

"Let's find out... We all know Emma has ears like an elf, bring Diego here because I can't fix them myself." My finger pointed forward and Diego appeared with a video game controller in his hand. "Daniel, how's it been with Emma- How did I get here!"

"Maddie got her powers back, and you and Daniel were talking about me?"

"Well, no. I was just bringing it up since Andi said- I mean gotta go."

"No! What did Andi say to you!"

"Nothing..." Emma's finger rose up high and Diego cracked and spilled everything. "OKay okay, she was worried about you guys. She thought she heard that Daniel was breaking up with you, but I know for a fact that's not true."

"He was going to break up with me?" Emma seemed very sad, she sunk down into my couch and let out a long breath.

"No, no, no, no, he wasn't going to. Andi thought she heard that at the seven, but it's not true."

"I need to make sure. I know I can't handle transporting spells, Take me to the T3 closet even though it smells."

**Emma's POV**

I was really worried, if Andi was right I was going to flip-out, and then cry. Daniel still doesn't know I have my powers back so I can't just walk out of this closet, he'll know something's up. "Hmm, I need to know if Daniel's going to break-up with me, so send him a message to meet up at 3." His phone rang and he picked it up. He read the text and then I realized at was 2:59. Apparently he texted me to say ok and my phone blared through the closet doors.

Daniel walked over and opened up the white shuttered doors and looked at me very confused, "What are you doing? How did you get here?"

"Surprise?"

"Emma!"

"We need to talk."

"What about- I mean about what."

"Andi heard you were gonna break-up with me and I just didn't want that to happen. So I came to talk to you. Then when I heard you coming with Diego I got scared and hid." Wow I'm getting good at lieing, oh no.

"I wasn't going to break-up with you. Why would you think that? Is there a reason I would?"

"No. I was just worried."

"You should never have to worry, as long as there's no reason for us to break-up. And if there was, just come talk to me."

I smiled big and said "Great... Well, I gotta go. Andi's waiting for me so we can play some new zombie game she got." I ran out the door and across the street. I skipped into my room to see Jax sitting on my bed.


End file.
